There is still having a Christmas
by SeleccionPeruana
Summary: At Christmas, sometimes, they need some romance.


_**There is still having a Christmas …**_

…

Gaziantep, Turkey

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov deeply returned to the border between Turkey and Syria. After many years, thing seemed not better …

"Ya think?"

"(This war is going in a very strange way. Aleppo, Palmyra, Iraq … It is involving too many countries now. The United States will not go further to intervene anymore. Russia will also leave this mess once the war came to a right way. We are two main keys there.)"

"Right, Nikov. Just one thing: Iran and Turkey will not stop. We leave, but they won't. Trust me. And more involvements? Damn, that s*t called 'Park Bom' still alive, and we are hunting now. Syria, is just nothing except the code."

"(Well? This is near Christmas and we still suck on finding. Let's get the hell out of here.)"

Nearing them is a group of ballistic missiles deployed by the United States Armed Forces located in Turkey. In charge is General Raddy Bojak, a man of Serbian origin Gen. Bojak had been in charge in the Pacific Front before, against North Korea. Bojak is a very close friend to Dora-nikov, being both Orthodox members.

But time had forced them to leave immediately. They had to wait again. Then, they came back to the camp, where thousand of Syrian and Iraqi kids were finding shelters there.

It disappointed them so much.

"We will have to clean the mess a lot."

Still, Russian jets, American jets, French and British ones … currently hope for peace was still unavailable. They decided to leave Gaziantep for a while, until they found the air was clean. Turkey is not in stable because of mass bombings.

…

* * *

#####

Japan

An American and a Russian – Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov – they all came back to the Land of Rising Sun. Kid smiled for a moment:

"Haklısınız doğrudan tahmin asla. Bunun için zamana ihtiyacı vardır." ( _You will never predict right directly. It needs time for this._ )

Dora-the-Kid showed up a little Turkish. Actually, Kid has been fluent in Turkish. Good for an American. Nikov then showed something surprise:

"(Di ev lîstik dê zû biguhere, dema ku tiştekî nayê zanîn hêzeke dibe.)" ( _The game will change soon, when something unknown becomes a force._ )

"Hahaha! Kurdish language! Always love those Kurds! By a way, why the hell you speak Kurdish so good?" Kid asked for a moment. Nikov showed a book: the Russian-Kurdish dictionary. The Kurds had impressed him since the days ISIS attacked Kobani, when the Kurdish bravery against ISIS was revealed.

It was the time when he adored to learn Kurdish language. However, he didn't unveil it when they were in Syria before.

"You get me."

"Sure."

( _this is Kid and Nikov's outside story. The main one will be down here_ )

…

…

…

…

…

During in a time, snowfall, Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov walked with Tom and Jerry. They saw snows and it continued to fall.

"So? What will be our perspective thinking?"

"Drink it." Tom mentioned.

"(Agree.)"

They all look on the street, where the city was lightened by the lights of Christmas and the street became white and beautiful. They went to a hill, and slowly looked down. They separated themselves with the public for a moment, just only waiting Santa Claus for sure.

"Hhhmmm, sometimes, just waiting for the Santa, I think I wanna make something more romantic. Guess so."

Dora-the-Kid revealed his feeling. Nikov looked on him, and then, he whispered to ears something. Then, Tom and Jerry put their ears to listen for a moment, too.

For a while …

…

…

"Got it! If you want, I still have my guitar."

"(Bet on it.)" Nikov smiled: "(Let's go on.)"

"You wish." Dora-the-Kid smiled. And then? He put up his guitar and played with it. He felt like it was the time for him. A nice day to remember.

Let's play it.

…

…

…

Just put up guitar, Kid looked and he played. Suddenly, an old feeling returned …

Once a minute time. Christmas was close, snow still fell, but … it became clearer and clearer …

And so for this song to be sung … Dora-the-Kid sang it. Other played, with just a different was a flag put in with them to welcome Christmas.

…

…

…

Music sounds slow, like a Balkan style, but it unveiled a very low, and romantic for them. And following this, they felt something light come. It was …

Касно је да ме заволиш

јер ја сам све потрошио

кад си ми била најближе

ја се с другом будио

ја сам друге љубио

( _It's too late for you to love me_

 _Because I've used up all_

 _when you were the closest_

 _I was waking up with another_

 _I was kissing others_ )

On the street, under the Christmas tree, two persons stood there. Under there, a girl went up and checked for a while. She was met by another one. It was a man …

"Irina, you are late."

"Ohh …" Yes, it was Bitch-sensei, Irina Jelavić, assassin. She was going for a while with Karasuma. He just walked and said: "Come with me, Irina. I have a lot of thing for you in this nation."

"Really?" Irina happily joined him too …

And yes, they walked over the street on the Christmas …

…

As the same time, Lucia Nanami just stepped out when she found Kaito returned. She was very happy for a long time.

"You should have gone back earlier."

"Sorry, sorry. My fault." He claimed: "Don't worry, sometimes, Christmas needs a special gift."

He brought up a gift, and this was so special. Just a ring for Lucia's neck, but enough to make it beautiful …

…

Касно је да ми опростиш

ја нисам то заслужио

кад си ми дала највише

ја те нисам видео

и због горих губио

( _It's too late for you to forgive me_

 _because I don't deserve it_

 _when you gave me the most_

 _I hadn't seen you_

 _and because of worse ones I was losing you_ )

…

Sometimes, you didn't need to go where so far. Look on Star Butterfly. She could feel happy now. She still danced here.

Because for her, she had someone to stand with.

"Thanks."

It was him. Nothing different anyway. Marco Diaz, anyway. Christmas was for them …

…

And the same for them, Marco looked on Star's eyes. Something very romantic. And they danced on the snow. Marco was more clever, but Star's energetic strength gathered much for it. Helpful! Only way to describe it was this word.

They just kept moving …

…

А ти ни на памет ниси пала ми

кад сам своје ноћи луде трошио на њих

ти ми на памет ниси пала

а једина си вредела од свих

Ти ни на памет ниси пала ми

кад сам своје ноћи луде трошио на њих

ти ми на памет ниси пала

а једина си вредела од свих

( _And you were not even in the back of my mind_

 _when I was spending my crazy nights on them_

 _you were not even in the back of my mind_

 _and you were the only one that was worth it_

 _You were not even in the back of my mind_

 _when I was spending my crazy nights on them_

 _you were not even in the back of my mind_

 _and you were the only one that was worth it_ )

…

Just following from the walk. They could see Haruhi Suzumiya too. Haruhi just still covered her face and she wanna see Christmas bell as well. She loved it, mainly in love with. Kyon just looked on her for a while, then smiled front. He knew it well and clear.

"Well done, Haruhi."

He came close, and asked: "Do you need some special Christmas gifts? Santa is coming." He hugged on Haruhi, and it stood under snows …

…

Yuri Plisetsky continued to skate under snows. But Viktor Nikiforov had returned. Along with Yuri Katsuki. Yuri P. seemed not willing to welcome the Japanese compatriot.

"What would you want?"

"Something different, I guess. How about Yulia Lipnitskaya's songs?"

"Big sis Lipnitskaya?" Yuri P. still didn't understand the motive at all …

Etc, funny. However, he seemed to respect it.

…

Meanwhile, on the other hand, they could see the kiss of Isabella to Phineas was just still like a living memory

And they kept their hands together, like they just met for the first time. It was a cute moment for them, didn't we? Yes.

And yes …

…

When they were still walking, those couples could contain that, snowfall would make their Christmas more romantic …

…

Yes, those living fairytales …

Just like how Megumi tried to confess Seiji … Or how Tsuna tried to be with Kyoko …

…

Just like how the gang, Kid, Nikov, Tom and Jerry, later with arrival from El Matadora and Spike, gathered a flag as well. They wanna make something surprises too. But not kissing like the others

…

Тачно је, крив сам ја за све

само сам лажи нудио

кад си ми била најближе

ја се с другом будио

ја сам друге љубио

( _It's true, it's all my fault_

 _I was offering only lies_

 _when you were the closest_

 _I was waking up with another_

 _I was kissing others_ )

Tsuna tried to get close with Kyoko, as always. Haizzz, old same story. They always needed each other or not, definitely it was noted many times. Nothing different.

…

And so did it happen in other. Helga Pataki too. She was too naïve to face Arnold. She wanted it but she couldn't. What a disappointment for her.

Man, this blonde should be different in mind.

…

Just sit on the river for this …

…

Касно је да ми опростиш

ја нисам то заслужио

кад си ми дала највише

ја те нисам видео

и због горих губио

( _It's too late for you to forgive me_

 _because I don't deserve it_

 _when you gave me the most_

 _I hadn't seen you_

 _and because of worse ones I was losing you_ )

…

Dora-the-Kid mentioned again. And again. Now …

…

Following it, the voice of some people came closer. It was the time when they heard about Tohka Yatogami and her voice. She was strong and weak on the same time. And then she realized Shido was always there …

"Shido-san?"

"Yes?"

"Please, don't leave me. Please …"

Yup …

…

And they still walked with it. Of course, so different and romantic for them. It was just like flying on the sky and then laughed.

Unless … no no, well, Mirai was still here. She waited her friend … Akihito …

"Where is he? It could be … a Christmas for me …"

The silent and beautiful song said a lot. Suddenly, Akihito arrived. He smiled like an excuse for his late.

"Sorry, Mirai. I will be there … now."

…

Kyoka Izumi came out and found something more different.

"Huh? Well …"

…

А ти ни на памет ниси пала ми

кад сам своје ноћи луде трошио на њих

ти ми на памет ниси пала

а једина си вредела од свих

Ти ни на памет ниси пала ми

кад сам своје ноћи луде трошио на њих

ти ми на памет ниси пала

а једина си вредела од свих

( _And you were not even in the back of my mind_

 _when I was spending my crazy nights on them_

 _you were not even in the back of my mind_

 _and you were the only one that was worth it_

 _You were not even in the back of my mind_

 _when I was spending my crazy nights on them_

 _you were not even in the back of my mind_

 _and you were the only one that was worth it_ )

…

One man stepped up and he just looked on Kyoka. He yelled: "Go over here! I have something for you."

Only one thing. A big Christmas tree in the Agency. Kyoka was very happy. And then, she smiled. She knew who did this for.

"Atsushi. He's here again. That friend …"

…

Meanwhile, when Kid, El and Nikov were playing, Spike, Tom and Jerry quickly noticed a person walked in. He is tall and a bit, charming. Different a lot than other, and also looks more European. Handsome guy.

He walked and then he just put something … Who was he? Nikov, El and Kid looked on him with a cheer …

…

Meanwhile, for the other stories? Yes.

It was the time our Sally Bollywood confessed to her loved person …

… or, Kyoko Kirigiri as well. She was trying to be with Makoto. However, Sayaka was not out of this. She wanted him too. A lot of loves …

Yes. It is.

…

…uuuuuuuuuuuu, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, wahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

…

The voice. Kid opened up. He soon realized the person. He had heard it, thus, this guy, he was there. He stood there, just like a Balkan Prince for them. Their eyes looked on and on. Surprising.

"You have come."

He nodded. And then, they continued …

Nikov just smiled like Thomas: "Welcome."

…

А ти ни на памет ниси пала ми

кад сам своје ноћи луде трошио на њих

ти ми на памет ниси пала

а једина си вредела од свих

Ти ни на памет ниси пала ми

кад сам своје ноћи луде трошио на њих

ти ми на памет ниси пала

а једина си вредела од свих

( _And you were not even in the back of my mind_

 _when I was spending my crazy nights on them_

 _you were not even in the back of my mind_

 _and you were the only one that was worth it_

 _You were not even in the back of my mind_

 _when I was spending my crazy nights on them_

 _you were not even in the back of my mind_

 _and you were the only one that was worth it_ )

Saša Kovačević from Serbia. The heart of romance music in the Balkans, was there. It was him who appeared in front of the gang. Kid, El and Nikov smiled. Tom and Jerry laughed. Spike enjoyed.

And suddenly, the hill outside Tokyo suddenly seeing Tokyo disappeared. Instead, it was …

… yes, Belgrade. Serbia's capital. And so did them. Their romantic song at Christmas needed a better place. Belgrade is not too modern, but a beautiful place to enjoy. A Serbian song is awesome. Just following was a Serbian flag. It fitted for it.

…

And when they looked on, they played, and sang by all of their souls. Their smiles happened again.

They laughed on and on.

…

Sir Alex Ferguson walked out, and then he saw the Christmas tree in Manchester. He gave a silent smile. He knew some romantic stories came from. Just a laugh.

"Merry Christmas, kids."

…

Sometimes, they just needed a little touch like blossom. It could be. This is what Saša has expected for. Just like the gang about something. Romance at the best of Christmas.

And so be it. Prince Saša just smiled, he sang while the other painted over their own ladies. A warm Christmas for this. For some romantic tales, it was like that.

So be it …

…

…

…

…

…

And it's over …

They were all looking up, surprised with the appearance of Saša. Prince of Serbia, the man of romance music. Then, they quickly returned to Tokyo. Not like Belgrade anymore, but the same was snows. But Saša was there. And he made this more romantic. Christmas and romance.

"Welcome, Mr. Saša."

"Sometimes, you need a cheer."

"(Нељто љто ти може рећи, да, особа које волите и нега, ћелиљ знати.)" ( _You can tell something, that, a person you love and care, wanna know._ )

"Управу си." ( _You're right._ )

They quickly just noted that, they saw the Santa Claus flew over them. He briefly gave a warm hug for them. El Matadora just smiled over it. Tom laughed. Nikov and Saša felt the same. Kid and Jerry like it.

And so, they just needed to sing some song, then they could feel their Christmas, was warm for them. Thanked for the Serbian song. Amazing though.

…

…

…

Their Christmas present? A _series about Bob the Cat_.


End file.
